Going Into The Fray
by stupideffinrope
Summary: Eve Rose lands herself a job as commentator in the WWF after being scouted. As a struggling actress, this is perfect. But she finds more than just work in the WWF, she discovers experiences and develops bonds that will change her life in ways she never expected.
1. Prologue

**I know I mention an awesome movie in this that doesn't actually have the character mentioned-I will be rewriting the movie and posting it up. It's almost like two universes linking together.** **I hope you guys enjoy this.**

_Why am I writing this letter? I'm not sure if this can even count as a letter, more of a reminder to myself of how I really began and that, as I'm facing dark times now, the good will always, ALWAYS out weigh the bad. I know that soon when my precious darling first sees the light, so will I. And I have no doubt that we'll both have dark days again. But in order to survive I have to write this now, when the good memories are still in full swing so that I can draw strength from them in the coming years. And to pick a date to begin, we'll start during the summer of 2000 not long after I got the biggest break in my acting career at that and I was soon in store for another one..._

Eve Rose wiped the slowly building perspiration on her forehead. At age nineteen this was not something she expected to be doing. In her mind she invisioned being in college, maybe complaining about something insignificant. But no, here she was sitting in a humbly made kitchen with her two younger sisters staring at the expensive and official looking envelope that had arrived in the early morning hours. AJ had been the one to bring it to her older sister, knowing better than to open it beforehand. Natalie, only three years old, reached for it and jolted her older siblings.

"What does WWF mean?" AJ finally piped in after pulling Natalie's hand back so she didn't do any damage.

"If I'm not mistaken, that stands for World Wrestling Federation" Eve pulled a face. She was certain of it, in fact she had called up her good friend Norman to confirm it. But in the world did the WWF want with her? "Okay, that's it I'm opening it" She finally ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter inside. Despite having such a large envelope, the letter was barely a memo containing some formal chitter chatter about what a pleasure it was to write to her and a bunch of information. Skipping the formalities, her eyes widened.

"What's it say?" AJ tried standing on her tip toes to get a glimpse of the letter in Eve's hands.

"They want me to come in for a face to face interview about appearing as a special guest on their Monday night Raw is War show" The brunette dropped the letter on the counter flabbergasted. All of the people in the world the WWF, one of the most popular things going, wanted her.

"Are you going to go?"

"Now Miss Rose, you're probably wondering why you were chosen and we realise we called you very suddenly" Eve found herself staring into the face of the one of the most famous men in the current world. Vince McMahon.

"W-Well, um only as surprised as a deer caught in headlights" She laughed nervously, mentally slapping herself for the terrible joke she just mentioned. But could anyone really blame her for the sudden nerves...Not only was she meeting with the WWF but she was meeting directly with the face of the company.

"It just boils down to something simple Miss Rose-"

"You can call me Eve"

Vince stared at her for a minute as if deciding whether she was just bubbly or an idiot "...Eve. My son, Shane, had the opportunity to see your movie and he was very impressed" He pulled out a thick document "After reviewing it myself, I think you might be a popular guest star on our Raw show, I'm sure you've seen it"

Eve carefully considered, taking a little longer to answer than McMahon would have liked "Once or twice, when I had some time"

"Well then Eve, I believe that you'll make a suitable guest star, you're young, you've got the looks and I have a feeling you might have the personality" Vince pushed the papers towards her "These contracts state that when you are a guest star on our show, you'll have permission to promote your movie while you're there. And if you notice" He flipped to a certain page "the pay is nothing to complain about either"

Eve's eyes widened at the price he pointed to and she let out a low whistle "I'll say" Her mind didn't take long to think it over. Sure she got a pretty good pay from the movie but she needed to find some work again soon if she was going to take care of her sisters. And this way, she didn't need to bother Norman and Sean with helping her to find more auditions "I guess I'll see you on Monday night sir" The young woman pulled out a pen with smirk as she began signing the neccassary parts of the contract.


	2. Light Up The Crowd

**Okay I just realised how much I dislike the way I wrote the first chapter so here's my attempt at a better chapter haha. I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

"Would you stop already, you look great"

"You can't even see me! We're talking on the phone!" Eve's eyes widened in slight panic and exasperation at the phone carrying her younger sister's confident voice.

"Yeah but you're Eve...You always look great" For a second Eve's eyes flashed with the powerful love she had for her sister. But as the makeup artist finished packing up the last of her equipment and got ready to exit the room, a bearded young man came in while looking at his clip board and quickly stated about less than five minutes until they went live. Eve nearly dropped the phone as she let out a small and girly squeak.

"AJ I think I'm gonna faint"

"Would you relax?" AJ raised her voice slightly "God, you've already starred in a movie where you swear more than that alcoholic cat lady a few blocks away. What's wrong with going on live when you know you look hot as hell?"

Eve made a small noise that AJ couldn't quite pin point the meaning to and then took in a deep breath "This is live TV, that millions of people tend to watch. You can come here and do this if you're so sure about it. Do you have any idea how much it would suck if I messed up?"

"Then don't mess up" AJ said bluntly "Look the show's about to start so I have to go...Better yet, you've gotta go! Good luck, big sis, I know you'll be amazing. I love you" And without giving Eve to answer, AJ hung up the phone, leaving that same look of exasperation on the oldest Rose girl's face. She made a kissing noise at the silent phone before dropping it on the table.

"I love you too" She mumbled and then looked into the mirror that had been placed in her dressing room. The past few hours were such a blur to her now that she could barely remember how she came to be there. After she had signed the contract with Vince McMahon, Eve had been informed that they would fly her over to the next venue of Raw is War the very next morning. Somewhat taken aback she accepted and got home to explain everything to her sisters. While she was gone, Norman had offered to come and babysit the girls. Natalie would already be asleep but AJ was adamant about staying up and watching her older sister debut on live television while Norman endlessly teased her about appearing in a wrestling show of all things. She had no doubts that somewhere Sean was also tuning in to prepare some kind of horror for her when she got back.

As for when she arrived, Eve only remebered landing and being hurried into a taxi by a woman named Roxanne who going to be her 'Sitter' as she called it. Although Eve knew better than to make judgements about someone before getting to know them, Roxanne seemed like bitch through and through-it was made out like Eve was like some kind of misbehaved dog that she had to look after. Roxanne had explained that when they got to the stadium that Eve would report to Mr McMahon's assisstant to get a copy of the night's show so that she would have an idea of what was supposed to be happening...apparently there was a lot of imagination required of her as she would be joining the announce table and commentating through the show with them. Before she got down to reading the schedule, she was pulled through a rough rehearsal for her entrance during the show where she would be announced by none other than Shane McMahon. This was her first time meeting the Boss' son and barely had time to take in his stage presence. During this rehearsal she also met the men she would be keeping company for the night-Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler. Just like Shane, she didn't really have time to take them in but they seemed lovely enough for her. But those were all the stars she was meeting before the show, as she was told that there was no time for introductions to the other wrestlers-her wardrobe and makeup still needed doing before the show, something that Roxanne kept reminding her was the most important. Well at least her opinions of the superstars would genuine enough. Eve just had to make sure that she didn't accidentally say anything offensive while being broadcast live.

Looking at her confused reflection, Eve resolved her face to a more determined one. AJ was right, Eve was more than capable to do this "Go for it Evie" With that she stood and exited the dressing room.

The crowd was roaring like a unified jungle once again and Jim Ross could barely hear himself talk as the live show of WWF Raw is War began "Hello everybody this Jim Ross, alongside Jerry 'The King' Lawler, at another sold out show here in San Jose, California!"

"Ah, I'm telling you JR, tonight is gonna be great! You're gonna have the first women's street fight between Trish and Lita! And according to Shane, we're going to be introduced to one special lady tonight! Haha!" King added his signature laugh at the end.

"That's right King, apparently Shane McMahon, who is claiming to be the man to lead the WWF into the next milenium, has announced that a certain rising star is going to join us at the announce table tonight at his personal request. Now to me this-"

"Whoa, whoa, JR, what do you mean he claims to be the man leading the WWF, he is!" King looked at his companion as the crowds continued to cheer.

"Well, I don't know about that" JR continued "But look at this parade he's putting on about bringing his celebrity friend here tonight. To me, he's just throwing his weight around" JR just managed to finish the sentence before Shane's entrance music began to play.

"Well we're about to find out JR! I can't wait! Who do you think it is? Who can it be? Whoa re Shane's female celebrity friends?" King's words were drowned out by boos from the crowd as they saw the man beside Shane-Chris Benoit. Shane motioned for Chris to make his way to the ring while he stayed on the ramp with a microphone. Immediately, hateful chanting rose from the crowd when Shane was about to speak. "Hey, shut up!" King spoke into his headpiece "The man's trying to talk"

"Say what you want" Shane's voice rang out and slowly the chants died down "I don't care because right now you're all going to see just how much stroke I've got in show bussiness. I've brought a very special celebrity here tonight" Shane took a few steps to the side and said "She's young, she's beautiful, she's sexy and I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of her in the future of television" As Shane spoke, smoke filed in while a human sized black box appeared on stage via a lift. All the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on the box while a catchy and fast song began to play. Without warning all sides of the box fell off and in the middle stood a woman with her back faced to the cameras and the entire audience. Immediately people could be heard cheering at her apperance. With a short red tartan skirt paired with white tights, a shredded white top that revealed parts of her red bra, cute black heels and her shimmering brown hair in a high pony tail with what looked like a small quiff, her outfit was obviously very appreciated and the little wiggle of the hips certainly didn't make things worse. Although she wasn't too tall, her figure suited her well, with legs that weren't exactly thin but certainly not too large and a gorgeous curvy figure, this girl looked great from behind.

"Oh my god, JR, who is that?" King was clearly getting excited, almost ready to get out of his seat. It was at this point that the young woman turned about and many people in the crowd roared along with King "Do you know that is?!" He yelled out.

"I do not, King" JR added in a confused manner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Eve Rose!" Shane finished off and at this point everyone was cheering as Eve smiled beautifully in all directions, waving to as many people as possible as she walked, giving Shane a small bow of appreciation. After that she was making her way towards the ring where Chris Benoit stood looking unimpressed.

"Oh my god, it's Eve Rose...Oh look at that smile JR" King's flattery didn't stop until Eve was right in front of the announce table "Hi Eve!" He stood up to allow her to sit in between her and JR "I can't believe it haha!"

"Hello there, Miss Rose" JR handed her a headpiece "It's an honor to have you here with us tonight"

"Oh no, the honor's all mine JR, King-it's great to be here" Eve said as she put on the headpiece, running the general idea of the script in her head "You know, Shane's a good friend of mine so when he asked me to come here tonight not only could I not refuse but I also couldn't say yes faster" As they were speaking Shane made his way into the ring to Benoit. Before much more could be said, Shane began making his speech to the audience about Benoit.

As they played footage from the previous shows, Eve made a cringing noise "Ooooh, did he really do that to that poor woman?" If she wasn't mistaken that was the female wrestler Chyna. As the next clip was played, she made a sound of recognition when she saw the Rock but composed her herself, remembering she was on live television "That looks like one nasty move"

JR kept making comments about Chris Benoit being 'sick' and Eve chirped in some words of agreement while Benoit was calling out The Rock and setting a match for the Fully Loaded pay-per-view. Not to mention she threw in a few compliments when The Rock came out to stage. It was hard to believe how little acting she had to do, without the need to be a responsible adult for her sisters that night, she felt the other parts of her personality come through-the flirtatious, bubbly young woman she found it difficult to be sometimes.

"Ooh and look at those arms" She giggled but ceased when The Rock accepted Chris Benoit's challenge, just like in the script "Okay, being the only female at this announce table and on stage, I can tell you I'm practically drowning in all the testosterone here" That earned a few laughs from JR and King until Chyna and Eddie ran in after which they cut to a commercial break.

"Well we're back and tonight we're joined here by the gorgeous Eve Rose, an actress who is quickly climbing the showbiz ladder" King looked into the camera that was pointed at them and Eve waved at the camera cutely, hoping AJ was watching "Okay, Eve, I know already but explain to people like JR here what your movie is all about, I hear it's going to be available on DVD not long from now"

"Ah yeah it is coming to DVD at the beginning of next year so look out for that. Basically this movie is about two Irish brothers living in Boston who become vigilantes after they commit a crime in self defense. They have this epiphany that they think is from God, to get rid of all the evil in Boston and possibly the world" Eve smiled "It's a really great film but I wouldn't recommend it around little kids haha"

JR took his turn to ask a question "And what character do you play in the movie?"

"My character is a teenage girl who's a little naive, gullible and socially clueless, you know she's more focused on doing the right thing than the fun thing. And she becomes involved with the heroes unintentionally when her family gets caught in some criminal crossfire" Eve nodded "It was a really fun movie to film and all my co-stars are great too, we've all become quite good friends"

"I'll tell you I'll be be on the look out for it" King added. Just as he finished the entrance music began to play "And here come Too Cool. Hey, hey, Eve tell me, what do you think of Too Cool?"

"Oh my god, I love his hair!" Eve giggled, pointing at the blonde man beside his partner "It's like gravity defying! I just love it!"

"Well, ah, Eve certainly enjoying Scotty 2 Hotty's ring attire" JR held back a laugh.

"Oh I love it, I'd love to party with these guys, they really are too cool!"

"Hear that JR, Too Cool!" King laughed, giving Eve's shoulder a pat.

As the entrance music changed, a group of three were walking out. There were two very tall men accompanied by a small blonde in a hat. They were introduced by the ring announcer as T&A with Trish Stratus.

"And there we have Trish, one of the participants in tonight's women's street fight" JR added "Trish having attacked Lita on Heat"

"Why do you have to make it sound like that JR? Attacked? Trish was just, she was just being smart" King defended "Eve, what are your thoughts?"

"Oh my gosh, she is so pretty" Eve commented. She had read the name Trish Stratus in the script but this was her first time seeing her. She had a feeling there was going to be a lot of that going on during the night "But the company she keeps is a bit..." She trailed off. Really, she didn't see anything wrong with the two guys, Test and Albert, but she wanted to add a bit of color to commentary.

Sadly, before King could make a counter remark, yet another entrance theme began playing. Getting more and more into it, Eve's eyes darted to the ramp where three more people were emerging. There were two men with a red haired woman in a green crop top and baggy trousers. But it was the men that caught Eve's attention. They were both young, close to her in age she guessed, and dressed in pretty much full black attire. All the black was the reason one of them stood out more than the other, the one with multicolored hair just looked like he was in his own world. Eve vaguely heard them being introduced as the Hardy Boyz and Lita as they quickly walked down the ramp, almost sprinting.

"The sensational young Hardy Boyz, Matt and Jeff from North Carolina" JR informed as the Hardys near enough flew into the ring "Thrill seekers, risk takers and here we go!"

"Talk about an explosive start!" Eve gasped and then pointed "Hey, hey, look!" She pointed at the one called Lita who was already getting out of the ring after Trish and began to chase her "I guess she couldn't wait until later to rip Trish's clothes off"

"Haha, I love the way you put it" King laughed as Lita and Trish was separated and the match was finally underway "Maybe I should go keep those two ladies apart"

"I think you stay right here and stay out of trouble" said JR.

"Yeah, they'd tear you apart" Eve joked and her eyes flitted back up to the match just as Scotty was launched into the air after attempting to pin Albert "I think the bleach has gone to his head if he thought it was gonna be that easy, right?"

As the match played out, Eve would throw in the odd comment, often asking JR and King questions as the 'underdog' announcer. It was an interesting enough match but it really caught her attention when the Hardy brothers first entered the ring. Just like the other two teams, she'd never seen them in action and was anticipating what they had in store, as she was so far impressed by the energy that Too Cool had. Her jaw dropped slightly as she watched the one named Jeff run and hop into his brother's back before practically flying through the air into their opponent "Did you see that? That was amazing!" Her excitement was evident in her voice.

"I think she likes the Hardy Boyz, JR"

"I think you're right King" Both men were almost teasing the younger woman. For a while the match was going back and forth and Eve was getting a little confused and she didn't fail to voice it, although it just earned a few laughs from King and JR.

And then it happened-she had been watching intently and her breathing hitched a little bit as she saw Jeff Hardy climb to the top rope and stand up "What is he doi-" But she never got to finish as she once again saw the swirl of coloured hair fly through the air and land on Test. Her eyes were now fully wide and she was looking into the ring with pure awe "That was one of the most incredible things I've ever seen!" The rest of her words paled in comparison to the noise the crowd kicked in when, seconds later, Jeff was counted out due to an illegal move by Albert "Hey, that's not fair!" She tried to yell over the screaming crowd and watched as chaos ensued when Lita attacked a taunting Trish and Albert went after Lita. Remembering her part in the plan, she removed the headset.

"Hey, where are you going?" King asked as he moved out of her way. Now she didn't have the time to rehearse this earlier so she only had one shot to make it look good just like it was scripted. Storming over to Albert, who still holding Lita, with an angry look on her face, she carefully fake kicked Albert in the groin from behind just as Trish took out Lita inches away from Eve "Oh my god, JR, did you see that?!" As Albert pretended to double over in pain, Eve ducked down as Matt Hardy flew in only to be caught and be followed by Jeff from out of nowhere.

"And, erm, Eve with a low blow to Albert from behind" JR put on a confused voice "I'm not sure what just happened but it left Albert wide open for an attack! Eve, what are you doing?!" He roared as the match continued and Eve slowly made her way back to her seat, looking satisfied. But before Eve could answer, another man flew to interfere in the match and Eve assumed him to be Tazz. Within seconds, Test pinned Scotty and the match was over as JR and King began questioning Tazz's motives, being joined by Eve who was once again asking questions as if nothing happened.

The show continued with a backstage segment of DX stressing out over Road Dogg's fight with Jericho was shown, Eve mentally checking off the superstars that she was yet to meet, and was briefly followed by an attempted interview with Tazz backstage.

Entrance music once again began to play as Road Dogg came into the ring looking ready to fight. Eve made her small observations but let King and JR do most of the talking until Chris Jericho's music began to play.

"I know Jericho!" The brunette clapped her hands cutely. It was true, one of the very few wrestling matches she ever saw was with Chris Jericho a few months ago "I like him, he's sassy" She laughed but stopped when Road Dogg ran out of the ring, attacking Jericho "Oh look at him go!" And with that the commentary for the match commenced.

As she was starting to get the idea of wrestling, Eve made comments during the match. It came to an end when Road tried botched a moonsault and ended up getting a Lionsault to the face "Oh damn, if he thought he was pretty before, he sure as hell ain't now!" The Titantron flicked between scenes, showing a pissed off Triple H and also the one and only Undertaker riding through on his bike. Eve felt her heart skip a beat. That was a wrestler that even she knew well.

Moments later, she was finally witnessing it first hand, the entrance of the Undertaker. The sound of the motorcycle, the roar of the crowd and the awesome entrance music that had her bobbing her head along. JR made a comment about him not meant to be appearing that night.

Eve scoffed a little "I think he disagrees" And then she silenced when he began to talk. It soon became evident to the crowd that he was totally pissed off with Kurt Angle for what supposedly happened to his motorcycle. As the confrontation between the two escalated after Angle made an appearance, Eve made little witty comments about Angle while revealing her admiration for the Undertaker, even cussing down the moped that Kurt brought out as an apology and saying that even she wouldn't go on a moped as ugly as that.

"I've seen bicycles with power than that thing" She cringed only to laugh seconds later after Undertaker attacked Kurt who attempted to get away "That little scooter's in trouble, god bless it's puny soul" Was the last thing she said before it flew off the ramp.

The next match coming up was Rikishi against Kane, with Eve giving her opinion on both men, saying how much they terrified her as well as what great wrestlers they must be. About halfway through the match, JR turned to Eve and asked "So Eve, what was that earlier tonight?"

"Oh you mean that little thing against Albert? Nothing really, I just didn't approve of how they won against the Hardy Boyz" The young actress added a little seething into her voice "And then grabbing Lita like that, well I just couldn't take it so I gave baldy my two cents worth"

"You should be more careful-" For what seemed the infinite time that night, JR was interrupted by the interference of Val Venis who got Kane disqualified only to be choke slammed by the Big Red Machine himself.

As the segment between Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and Chris Jericho carried out, Eve pretended to be taken aback by the rouse. But her laughter could not be contained as DX stood around like idiots when Jericho didn't show up for the scheme and appeared back on the Titantron with a flurry of insults.

"Triple H, what a sucker" Eve giggled "JeriBaby has got to be one of a kind, seriously"

"W-Wait a minute" King choked a little "JeriBaby?"

"Isn't it cute?" Eve reasoned, proud of her new found nickname. As her schedule showed, she would be interfering one more time that night and she wanted to give the audience more of a connection between her and Jericho "I'm really starting to like that guy"

More than halfway into the show, after the apparent fallout between the members of DX and the match between Bradshaw and Edge (For which Eve had more than her fair share of colorful comments), Eve was happily pitching into the Lita/Trish match although she could barely get a word in with King getting all excited.

"You sure love your women don't you?" She grinned.

"And you don't?" That had Eve trying to disguise a few giggles just as annoying sound filled the stadium and a guy was running towards the ring "What hell is he...Hey! Hey! Don't do that!" She began yelling as pulled Trish from the ring covered her with a towel "You're gonna break King's heart!"

"What is that idiot doing?" Came King's furious voice beside her "Get out of here Steven Richards, no-one cares about you!" Those were just some of the things the announcement trio were firing at Steven Richards as he began his censorship tirade, 'officially' ending the match.

"Someone needs to remove the stick from his-"

"Uh-oh, whoa there" King said with a smile, stopping Eve's own rant.

"Ah, well it's true"

As the Triple H and X-Pac match pushed forward, Eve was trying to be as unbiased as possible along with JR while King kept saying what a shame it was. In reality it was a really interesting match but Eve was keeping her eyes on the ramp for her signal to be ready. And surely it came in the form of Chris Jericho.

"Hey, it's Jericho! Wait a minute!"

"Chris Jericho! Look at that idiot!"

"JeriBaby's taking advantage of the situation!"

As the trio continued to shout all sorts of statements, questions and insults, Jericho turned to the ramp and saw the approaching Road Dogg. Eve immediately yelled in a disgusted voice "It was all a setup!" just as DX began to beat Jericho down to the boos of the crowd.

"Hit him!" King was yelling, fully in his role as a heel.

"Jericho took the bait!" JR tried to keep up with what was going on.

"There's anybody can do about it now, he's fair game" King stated in almost a sing song voice. Meanwhile, the abuse in the ring continued as Eve waited for her cue. A sledgehammer to the gut and Eve was screaming into her headpiece, quite amused with how angry she made herself sound. Then came the slap from Stephanie.

"That tramp!" Eve improvised as she was getting so into the act that she forgot what she was supposed to be saying. As the beating carried on, Eve began to slowly rise with both JR and King telling her to sit down. And finally, the moment came. Triple hit that sledgehammer to Jericho's face and began to laugh with the rest of DX and Stephanie "Screw this!" Eve yelled, hiding a small smile in the corner of her mouth as she marched around the ring.

"Oh no, she's doing something again" JR spoke into the headset.

"Oh god, don't do something you'll regret Evie" King's cringe could even be heard in his voice as he watched Eve climb into the ring behind Stephanie. The two brunettes were now standing inches from each other and for several seconds Eve gave Stephanie the dirtiest look she could muster until she lashed out and grabbed a handful of Stephanie's hair "She's got Stephanie by the hair, she's got her by the hair!" the shouts were barely heard through the crowd's cheers "And DX can't even see!"

"They're too busy beating on Jericho!" It only took a second before he was yelling after Eve took action "Oh good lord! Eve just threw Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley face first right into that turnbuckle! And there she goes again!"

"Here come the referees, good! Someone stop her! Eve's gone crazy!" King yelled as a referee grabbed Eve by the waist and began to pull Eve away from Stephanie. Eve mumbled to Stephanie that she'd add one last touch and Stephanie agreed discretely. Making it look as real as possible, Eve made it out like she kicked Stephanie in the face with all her full force "A boot right to the face! Eve what are you doing? I think, I think Stephanie's been knocked out!"

As DX were chasing the Refs out of the ring, X-Pac saw Eve and, just as planned, delivered an X-Factor. Although Eve was not trained in stunts as well as she'd hoped, she managed to pull off the reaction really well as she fell forwards by X-Pac's feet as he called Triple H about Stephanie. While the husband ran to fuss his wife, X-Pac turned his attention to Eve and dragged her by the hair to where Jericho was laying.

"Get your hands off her!" JR was screaming.

"I don't think she can take this JR!"

"And here comes Triple H again! And another kick to Jericho's already battered face!" Then JR paused as Triple H's eyes landed on Eve and he approached with a menacing look "No, no don't do it Triple H, don't-And a kick directly to Eve's face! Just stop, just stop already! This isn't right!"

"You've gotta admit JR, that was a pretty brilliant plan" King voiced as the replay was being shown. Then the cameras switched back to real time and DX were walking away "Jericho is a battered mess and I think, it looks like Eve hasn't moved at all since that kick from Triple H"

"It's downright disgraceful" JR spouted "Eve was only trying to help an extremely unfair situation and look at what she gets-beaten down like a worthless insect. It's sick King, it's sick is what it is" He finished angrily as Eve was loaded onto a stretcher.

It was difficult for her to keep her eyes closed and not move, especially when she could hear the crowd's reaction. She knew they had put on a great show and as the stretcher began to move, Eve knew that she had been a great contribution to such a show. As the sounds from the crowd faded slightly, Eve opened her eyes just slightly and looked around. Seeing that it was safe to cut out the act, she sat up. She was done for the night as soon as she finished off one last thing. A call came for a commercial break and the make up crew quickly got to work to make her look a little roughed up; parts of her hair were pulled from the pony tail, the early signs of a nasty bruise were applied to her face and her clothes were a little messed up.

As the cameras came in, she immediately got into character as her backstage segment began. The EMTs were checking her health while she nursed a supposed headache "I told you I'm fine, my head just hurts. I'm perfectly fine, I just wanna get my hands on one of them!" She slammed her fist down onto the table she was sitting on.

"You may have a concussion. For all safety reasons, we'd like to take you into the hospital overnight" One of the EMTs gestured towards that stretcher "We can't allow you to return to ringside"

"You're kidding" When it became apparent they weren't, Eve let out a small growl "Whatever" And hopped off the table towards the stretcher "Just take me to the damn hospital already!" And that was the end of it, the cameraman gave the signal that they were off air on this end and Eve let out a relieved sigh "I didn't think I would be able to do that"

"You did really well" One of the EMTs smiled. He then looked her over "Are you sure you're not really hurt?"

Eve smirked a little and held up a thumbs up "Just peachy. Now if you ladies and gentlemen will excuse me, I've gotta go meet with the boss to see how I did" With a final wave, Eve was out of the small room and heading towards where she was hoping Mr McMahon was.

**I hope that one was more enjoyable, I certainly didn't plan on writing this much and I got a little carried away.**


	3. Now Try To Find Your Flame

**Sorry this update took me so long, I was panicking because all the episodes of Smackdown at that time were deleted and I wasn't sure what to do, so a lot of the stiff is going to be a little sketchy but I'll try my best. I hope you enjoy!**

It wasn't too difficult to find who she was looking for, the man just left an aura of importance wherever he went. Vince McMahon was simply that sort of character in and out the ring.

"Hey Boss" Eve lightly knocked on the wide open door, catching the man off guard. She watched him get slightly startled for a second; letting down the illusion that he was a business machine. After a brief pause while Vince reclaimed his serious persona, the young woman smiled a little "Did I do alright, sir?"

"Yes, actually I was hoping to speak to you in person before you left today" Mr. McMahon straightened his tie as he spoke "I was extremely impressed with you work tonight. It seems you were a big hit among the fans tonight"

"I think the outfit helped" Eve joked, gesturing to herself still in the attire she wore in the ring "In all honesty, sir, I don't think most of those people had the slightest clue who I was tonight"

She couldn't quite define the knowing look that she saw in the older man's eyes but it almost seemed as if he understood what she was saying "Well…They certainly do now, you created quite the uproar out there tonight-which is why they might be slightly disappointed if you don't show up on Smackdown for a follow-up of the night's events" A slight amused expression flashed on his face as he watched the utter shock and confusion slap itself across Eve's face "I'm offering you a more permanent position here in the WWF"

"I…uh…I-I-I don't…huh?" Eve fought with herself to form a coherent sentence, in vain for the most part. Only small gurgling and gasping sounds emerged from her throat. Taking that as a cue, Vince continued.

"The crowd will want answers. Why did she help the Hardy Boyz and Lita? What's going on with the Jericho situation? Is she okay? And what will the repercussions be of messing the McMahon-Helmsley faction? I can see some fantastic storylines developing from this situation. I want you appearing as a Raw is War table announcer beside King and JR, you three would make a spectacular trio. You could even make guest appearances on Smackdown when we delve into a storyline involving you"

By the time the owner of the company had finished explaining his plans like an evil genius giving away his entire plot for world domination, Eve's jaw had dropped to the floor. As much fun as she had, she wasn't expecting anything like this-Sure this had been an opportunity for her to bump her reputation a little by appearing as a guest star but this was a full out chance for worldly fame, the chance of a lifetime!

"I'm not sure Mr. McMahon…" If Vince was surprised by her words, it was nothing compared to her. She had no idea why she was looking this gift horse in the mouth. Many aspiring stars like herself would not only jump at the opportunity she was being given, they would kill for it. Yet here she was, doubting it "It's just that-Well, this would involve so much travel, and I have my two younger sisters to look after. And besides, I barely know anyone here so I don't know how well I'd fit in. I'm not saying I'm denying your offer, because it is extremely generous, I'm just saying it's unlikely to work out. But I will think about it"

After Eve smoothed out her point, McMahon looked a lot more satisfied though still somewhat bemused "That is all I ask. If you do choose this job, we can have arrangements for a contract and payment to be written up a.s.a.p and all could be worked out. Now, the show is over and the crowds are filling out, I suggest you go and collect your payment for tonight"

"Thank you Mr. McMahon"

The place was massive and Eve was finding herself getting a little lost when she was trying to find Roxanne to receive her payment. Wandering around aimlessly simply managed to lead her to the backstage superstar areas as well as the entrance to the ring. Following the walk she had taken hours earlier into an arena full of roaring, devoted and slightly crazed fans, the young woman now found herself walking into almost complete silence. The place looked nearly five times bigger with all the people gone and only the remnants of a fantastic night remaining-some abandoned signs, bits of rubbish and even things that got thrown around from inside the ring. But in her mind she could still hear the echoes of the cheering crowd when they saw her, the way they chanted whenever they wanted. And the eldest Rose sibling found a smile spreading across her face-she had enjoyed it so much, so why, why was she so hesitant to take up the job offer?

A loud clang brought her out of her reverie with a small jump. People dressed in protective gear were showing up and beginning to disassemble the stage, ready to be transported to a new location for the next show. It felt strange that the ramp she was standing on now had been to so many places, places she could possibly go too.

"Your brain might explode if you think any harder, kid" A sudden voice spoke next to her and this time, she full on yelped from fright. Her daydream wasn't so strong as to let a person sneak up on her that closely, was it? Taking in the person after the initial shock wore away, now just leaving a racing heart, she realized who it was. Mark William Calaway. The Under-freaking-taker. Just towering over her as if it was a casual stroll in the park. For the second time within the span of half an hour, her jaw was reunited with the floor and words, well they simply failed her. What did one say to one of the most famous sports superstars standing within their presence? 'Hey, how's the weather up there?'

"Or maybe it has already" A low rumble was vaguely audible in his throat, he was chuckling. Not fully cackling or giggling but there was some kind of amusement in his being at that comment as he looked down at the girl that was easily half his size. It immediately set him apart from his on stage character for her, and Eve felt the tense muscles in her back loosen up a little bit. "You been standing here a good few minutes without moving, thought you might be having some kinda breakdown or something" He carried on talking.

"How did you know…?"

"Just saw ya walking past when I was leaving" He cut her off before her question was even finished "I caught on to some of the show after I was done with Angle, you put on an interesting little act alright" Where was he going with this? "Honestly, I think half the locker room's talking about you right now. The girl that came out of nowhere and stole the show, or some shit like that. There's a lotta interest in you right now, kid. Don't be surprised if they all suddenly wanna meet ya, talk to 'em actually, it might clear your head about that offer"

"Offer?" At least she was now forming something more than sounds.

"Ain't hard to tell McMahon's offered you some kinda job here, he may be a lotta things but the bastard ain't stupid, 'specially when there's a gem like you to play forward" Another small rumble in his throat "Guess there'll be people reckonin' you got something special for this business in ya. Me? I just wanted to get a look at a new possible face in the WWF stars, who knows you may the next big hit" With a small smirk that could interpreted as a smiled, Undertaker was walking away, looking as mysterious as he did in the ring.

Had that really happened or was it just a part of her weird daydream? Shaking her head at the encounter that had just occurred and pushing aside the excited shiver she felt when thinking of Undertaker's almost encouraging words, Eve turned and headed back towards the backstage area once again. But this time it wasn't long until she bumped into curvy, blonde mass heading in the opposite direction. This time Eve was prepared as she took in the person she collided with.

"Oh! You're Trish Stratus" She grinned, extending her hand "I'm…"

"Eve Rose, I know, I was keeping an eye on you during the show tonight" Trish returned the grin and shook the slightly younger woman's hand "I was impressed, I gotta admit. You're one hell of an actress, really. It's a shame our we didn't get to interact more on stage, you sure put on a spectacle with Stephanie" The blonde laughed after the two of them released hands "Plus, speaking as a Diva, I've gotta tell you, you played the sexy card really well. Even heard a couple of the guys talking after the show about wanting to meet you, even Chris was impressed with you as far as I've heard"

"Chris, as in, Jericho?" The brunette's eyes widened "Really?"

"No lies" Trish innocently raised her hand up "Said pretty much the same thing as me really. I mean, you were hilarious on the commentary too, so I guess Chris likes the fact that you know how to use the mike well. Me, I could use a few pointers sometimes. It's a shame that you're only a guest star, you could have given me a couple of tips and tricks" Another laugh rang out merrily from the pretty Diva.

"Yeah…" Eve trailed off, her mind retracing back to Mr. McMahon's, and the Undertaker's words. _They really did like what I managed to do tonight and they're all being so cool too_. Could she really stay and take on such a job? Snapping back to attention, she smiled at Trish "I might go and talk to him then, Chris that is. It's been really nice meeting you Trish, an honour really"

"No, honour's been mine really, I see a really big star in you someday honey"

It had taken a while, as well as stopping to talk to more superstars who were intent on meeting her, but she had finally found where Chris Irvine aka Jericho was. Taking in a deep breath, she rounded the corner with a playful smile "Greetings, I heard you wanted to meet me"

"Yeah" Chris turned around to face her with smile, his long hair swinging around almost as if in a commercial "I was just gonna congratulate on a job well done tonight, we really got that pumped at the end there but you were already gone by the time I got backstage to talk you. They said you went to see McMahon"

"Um, yeah" She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly after the two shook hands "There was talk of a more permanent place here" Eve bit her lip despite trying to put on a joking voice.

"You should take it" Chris said almost immediately "I'm serious; this would be a massive step up for you right? You've got the talent, you just need the recognition which can sometimes be the more difficult thing to get. Think about it, you don't have to spend your entire life here either"

The little pieces were slowly turning and clicking into place, he was right. It wasn't like she was suddenly asked to dedicate her whole life to the World Wrestling Federation. Was that what was worrying her so much about accepting the deal?

"One more thing" Chris suddenly spoke up "I've just gotta ask…JeriBaby?" He raised an amused and teasing eyebrow. Feeling that the mood was lighter once again, Eve just smirked a little sheepishly.

"I just listened to my instincts and the crowd loved it so I kept it going. Gotta give the people what they want, right?" She grinned, seeming quite proud of herself now. For a second she thought that he might reprimand her but he actually began to chuckle wholeheartedly as he patted her on the shoulder.

"I like it, it's catchy, keep it up" Then as an after thought, he added "You can call me that if you want actually, rather than Chris. But-that's only if you decide to stay on here in the WWF. Otherwise, the fiancé might not be too happy with you calling me that" That was the parting words he left her with before heading away when he heard someone calling him from further away.

"Oh, hey, it's her Matt!" Eve whipped to the familiar sounding phrase, as she had heard it from numerous amounts of superstars and members of staff that night already. It felt strange that everyone wanted to talk to her, if not a little daunting but she supposed that since she was the shiny new toy, she might as well get to know the people who were eager enough. But this time was her turn to look excited. The people that had just called out to her were none other than the Hardy Boyz as well as Lita closely holding onto Matt Hardy. Not a naïve fool by nature, it only took her a matter of seconds to work out that there was something going on that was more than professional.

"Hi!" An excited wave was aimed at them by Eve "I just want you to know, I thought you guys were amazing tonight. I mean, I've seen people who are dedicated to action, but I've never met anyone who could risk breaking their backs everyday, those moves were incredible"

"Uh, thank you" Jeff Hardy was the first one to speak, seeming a little taken aback by the fact that the very woman they were seeking out was the one that was now looking at them like an awe-struck teenager at her very first concert or meeting someone famous "We were actually gonna come and say that we thought you were really cool tonight"

"Yeah, I mean you played out your part in our match so well and then the whole Stephanie McMahon thing later, it was cool. Especially for someone who didn't really get a chance to rehearse with us" Lita added with a smile.

"Thank you Lita" Small specks of charming pink were slowly forming on her cheeks with every compliment she received, in particular this team with whom she was so impressed.

"It's cool you can call me Amy outside the show if you want" The redhead threw her hair back, leaning her head on Matt Hardy's shoulder "Amy Dumas, it's not really used often, so it's cool when people know me as more than Lita"

"And we're Matt and Jeff either way" Matt cracked with smile and snort "Kinda plain next to Amy here. Dunno why she's dating a guy like me to be honest" He mumbled the last part slightly which earned him a light punch in the shoulder from Lita.

Eve thoughtfully put her finger to her lip "Yeah, now that I think about it, you guys didn't seem very 'couple-y' on stage"

"Storyline-wise they aren't romantically involved yet or any of that shit" Jeff shrugged, a bittersweet look fixed on his brother "but this jerk's lucky, at least he still gets to work with his girlfriend with him, I can only see my girlfriend when I get some free time" The multi-coloured hair he had loose during the match was now being tied up into a ponytail, strongly revealing the shaven parts of the hair.

"Oh, that sounds horrible" Eve bit her lip, her thoughts flickering to her sisters straight away. Would that happen to her if she took up this work? Would she become a stranger in the lives of her little sisters? They were all she had left in the world and the thought of being separated from them made her feel a little sick. However, Jeff Hardy's response was different from what she was thought.

"Nah, it's so bad" He shrugged "I mean, we love each other and we talk everyday, we make the most of seeing each other too so we've got no regrets. Things could be a lot worse, and plus I'm here doing what I've been training towards for years, we all have been. And we've made great friends while we're wrestlers. Otherwise, those two would have never met" Jeff gestured to his older brother and Lita.

And once again, Eve was drifting off into deep thought. Things kept on weighing in and out, like a complicated pair of scales, in her mind. But she found herself focusing it all at last, and she was realising what she wanted to do. It was a fear of giving up acting and being kept away from her sisters that was holding her back from this possibility of a great future. But her way of looking at it had been completely wrong. Smiling politely to the three people in frong her, she said "I've got to go and make a phone call but it was really, really great to meet you"

Though a little baffled by her sudden enlightened look, the three nodded with smiles to her none the less "Yeah sure, likewise" Jeff grinned.

"Definitely" Matt agreed with his brother and they began walking away, no doubt heading back to the hotel for some well deserved rest after a hectic day. Lita looked back as they walked away.

"Maybe we'll see you again some day"

"I have no doubt" Eve mumbled to herself and made her way to the nearest working phone. She had an instinctual feeling that he would be gone by now, something in her gut just screamed it at her as well as the fact that she was an idiot for not doing it straight away. Dialling a number she had memorised, it only took two clicks before someone answered the phone. Smiling broadly, a smile that held the hopes of a bright future, Eve spoke the authoritive voice that answered "So, Mr. McMahon, just how soon can we get those contracts drawn up and ready?"

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
